


Truth in Greed

by Skeren



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5901559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeren/pseuds/Skeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greed viewed things in a peculiar way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth in Greed

**Author's Note:**

> Written June 2005.

Greed. They’d named him Greed all those years before when he was newly made, and he couldn’t really dispute it. He wanted everything, and he was sure that it would take an eternity for him to ever he satisfied, but it wasn’t a problem. He didn’t mind sharing his obsession with others, letting them know what it was he planned to gain in his life.

Fame, Fortune, Women, everything really.

He saw no reason to lie about it after all, since those were the things that he wanted. Those weren’t the things he went after though. What was the point? They were transient and easily lost. They didn’t _matter_ any. It wouldn’t hurt to lose them, though it was pleasing to gain them. Not that they’d be able to take them away easily, but there was… simply no point.

He preferred to have things that were worth something. Things that would be painful to lose. So he got them. As soon as he was out of that place, he’d gotten himself some people. People he’d grown attached to and they, in turn, did the same. 

That was how things were meant to be. He got what he wanted, and things turned out for the better when he then went after more to add to his collection.

At some point though, the plan backfired. Just like before he was sealed, he watched as everything went downhill and he was again left with almost nothing.

But this time, he knew at least one of his was out there, prideful, having betrayed him after leaving his arms. And that was fine. So long as when he died, _they didn’t win._ And so long as one of his people lived on… they wouldn’t.


End file.
